Can I Sleep With You?
by videogamelover221
Summary: A ten-year-old Riza Hawkeye had a bad dream about her mother. She can't go to her father for comfort, so she goes to Roy. Young!Royai.


Author's note: Here is a Young!Royai fanfic. I have to say that I'm proud of this story. I think it came out nicely. In this story, Roy and Riza are ten. They and Berthold Hawkeye belong to Hiromu Arakawa.

_She open her eyes to a field. It was a field full of flowers. She sat up and looked around to see that all of the flowers were her mother's favorites like daises, roses, lilies, and forget-me-nots. The young girl stood up to see that that she was in a light yellow sundress and bare-footed. The color matched her mood. The girl was very happy; it was a feeling she hasn't felt in long time. _

_Then she saw someone across the field. The woman looked just like her. She had very short, blonde hair and had brown eyes. The nice looking woman had a motherly face and a long, white sundress on. She was also bare-footed. The lady was picking flowers and putting them in a brown basket. The young girl couldn't believe her eyes. "Mommy?" she whispered. The woman didn't hear her. "Mommy?" she said a little louder. Still, no answer. "Mom!" she shouted. Finally, the lady glanced at her. _

"_Riza?" she mouthed. She put down the basket of flowers._

_Why couldn't she speak? Riza thought, but she didn't care. She started to run to her. The woman did the same. Riza began to cry tears of happiness, for she has not seen her mother since her death. _

_As she was running, the sky turned colors from a light blue to a mixture of red and orange. The air started to smell of smoke. It soon became too much for the young mother, and she stopped with a coughing fit. The child ran faster. She did not want to lose her mother again. Then she saw the outline of her father in the sky. Flames started to appear in the field. He was playing with fire again. _

"_Stop!" she screamed. He was ruining her mother's utopia, and he was killing her once more. The flames became bigger and were growing fast. Her mother was on the ground, gasping for air. The blazing fire went after her. _

_Riza sprinted for her and held out her hand. "MOMMY!" she cried. _

_Her mother held out her hand and yelled, "Riza!" as she was engulfed into the flames._

"Mom!" Riza exclaimed into the night. She found herself in her bedroom. She was sweating under her long, white nightgown. Riza sat up and surveyed her surroundings. It was dark and quiet. She knew she couldn't go back to sleep, so she got up and went into the hallway. Where could she go? Riza couldn't go to her father. He is becoming more scarier than the dream. Then she thought of the new boy.

His name is Roy Mustang. He is trying to learn flame alchemy like her father. She couldn't understand why anyone would want to learn something like that, but her father did say that it was going to be used to help people. Roy and her were close friends when they were little, but they kind of separated since she moved to a better school. Maybe he could help me, she thought.

Riza went towards the end of the hall to the right; she peered into the room. The she went up to his bed and whispered, "Roy?" He stirred. "Roy are you awake?"

He opened his onyx eyes to a young girl. "Are you awake?" she asked once more.

"I am now," Roy said groggily. He sat up and wiped his eyes. "What are you doing here Riza? It's the middle of the night."

"I know. I-I had a bad dream," she said. He looked at her closely. It looked like she had been crying and she was shaking. "Can…I sleep with you?"

"What?" he asked.

"Can I sleep with you?" she asked again.

"Why don't you ask your dad?" Roy was very confused.

Riza looked away and stared at the floor. "He's starting to scare me more that the dream," she admitted.

Roy stared at her strangely. "You're scared of your own father?"

She looked at him again and nodded slightly. He sighed and said, "Alright, climb on." Riza climbed onto the bed as he made room for her. She noticed that he was wearing blue pajamas. Luckily, the bed was made for two people and had another pillow. They laid down simultaneously and faced each other.

"Thank you Roy," she said.

"It's no problem." Riza couldn't see it, but he was blushing a light shade of pink. "Can I ask you something?" he blurted out.

"Sure, go ahead."

"Why are you scared of your dad?"

She turned to face the ceiling. "Well…ever since my mom died, all he does is work on his research and has a psychotic look on his face. My mom use to bring a light to his eyes, but light burned out with her."

"If you don't mind me asking, how did your mother die?"

"No one knows for sure. People said she poisoned herself, but I don't think so. I think she just had an unknown illness."

Roy turned his head towards her and said, "I don't think she killed herself either."

She turned to face him and smiled. "It's nice to hear someone agree with me," she said.

He smiled back. "I'll always have your back."

"And I have yours."

"Okay, it's time for sleep. Goodnight," Roy said.

"Goodnight," she replied. Roy began to turn until she added, "Roy?"

He turned back and said, "Yes?"

"What if I have another bad dream?" she asked.

He grabbed her hand. "You won't," he said confidently. "I'm here. One look at me and those bad dream monsters won't be going after you because they would be too stunned by my dashing good looks."

Riza laughed. "Ha! What good looks? They would be laughing at your looks."

Roy let go of her hand and folded his arms. "Remind me again, why did I agree to this?"

She smirked. "Because you love me," she teased.

"Ew, no I don't!" He made a disgusted face.

"It's because we're friends, right?" She looked at him with a serious face.

He had a reassuring look in his eyes. "Yeah, we're friends."

Riza smiled with a face full of joy. "Good! Well, goodnight Roy."

"Goodnight Riza." He turned on his side.

When Riza fell asleep again, she had a delightful dream full of happiness and a field of flowers.

Author's note: Done! I hoped you liked this story. Sorry if they were a little OOC at times, but they were kids and that's how I portrayed them. Review and no flames please!


End file.
